


Honeybaby

by Golden_Hearts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cafe AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Hearts/pseuds/Golden_Hearts
Summary: Eduardo works part-time at a small cafe at Central City while attending Central City University, he is going on his 2nd year and has been fine with doing the same thing. Yet lately a loud brown red-haired boy has been coming to the Cafe every day asking for the same exact drink."Can I have a Mocha Frappuccino with 2 shots of espresso with extra caramel drizzle?! Oh and one of those crash cake pops?!"





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I kept refreshing the page for more one-shots or fanfics of these two.  
> Then I just decided to contribute to the party.

** Chapter One **

_The Meeting_

Eduardo never really understood the concept of being in a relationship. He was alright with being alone with only his friends and his job, along with his time consuming major as a distraction from boredom. His father forced the whole chemistry major on him, saying that it will benefit him in the long run. Not really wanting to upset his father, Eduardo chose to go along with it. _Todo est_ _á bien._ That was all he would tell himself every time he woke up in the morning for his 7 am classes. Virgil would constantly tell him to go out more often, saying that it would be a better distraction from work and from school. Yet Eduardo would always shrug it off, he was tired of having his father's large expectations of him, but there was not much he could do but accept his fate. He had to be a good role model for the kids he would tutor for his TA job back on campus. 

It was a Friday and there were only two more weeks until his third semester officially started. 

"Eduardo, can you take the next order?" Traci Thurston spoke up as she grabbed her phone to head towards the back, Eduardo merely waved her off knowing where she was going. Lately, she has been talking on the phone a lot more frequently. He could only assume that it was either a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

"Hello welcome to Central City's best Coffee around, Critters. How may I help you today-" 

"Can I have a large Mocha Frappuccino with 2 shots of espresso with extra caramel drizzle?! Oh and one of those crash cake pops?!" The loud boisterous voice rang throughout his ears and Eduardo could only wince. The boy had brown-red-hair, bright green eyes and he was wearing regular jeans with a white shirt underneath a black sweater. The boy had caught the attention of everyone in the Cafe, but none of them seem bothered. Instead, they seemed shocked and excited. 

"That'll be $5.50." He honestly had no idea how someone with so much energy would want any more energy. The excited boy gave him the necessary amount of cash and then grinned. Eduardo merely stared at him with a blank expression and gave him the receipt. "It'll be out in 5 minutes." 

"Thanks, Eduardo!" He answered. Eduardo look confused for a split second on how the boy knew his name until he looked down at his name tag and mentally face palmed himself. "Names Bart Allen, I'm going to be attending Central City University this fall, pretty crash right?!" He spoke up following Ed from behind the counter.

"That's amazing." Eduardo replied with not an ounce of excitement or sincerity. 

"I'll be taking a chemistry class this semester along with my other required GA's." Bart went on non-stop, but Eduardo wasn't even listening at this point until he heard an excited yelp. Traci immediately stepped out of the backroom and ran over to Bart. 

"You're finally here! Jaime told me you'd be here but you came here in-" 

"In a flash? It runs in the family." Bart replied with a cheeky smile. Eduardo zoned the two out and finished making Bart's drink, he walked over and held it out to the boy. Noticing his drink, Bart immediately grinned at Eduardo and took the drink. His fingers brushing against Eduardo's slightly. 

"Thanks Ed, gotta go Traci but I'll see you later!" With that Bart left the Cafe and it wasn't until the door shut that Traci turned around grinning at Eduardo. 

"What?" Eduardo asked the blonde-haired girl with a blank look, she only winked and went back to her spot in the back of the register. 

**\---**

Bart Allen was the epitome of a sunshine child or at least that's what his girlfriend would tell him. Jaime was sitting at the bench in front of the track field, the sun was hidden behind a group of clouds and the campus was slowly filling up since there were 3 more weeks until the start of Fall Semester. He was about to call Bart when he heard his name get called. 

"Amigo! Blue!" The 19-year-old looked even more excited than usual even with the large caffeine-filled drink in his right hand. Jaime cringed at the nickname 'Blue'. He would never live that incident down with Bart reminding him with that nickname. 

"Excited much?" Jaime spoke up as Bart was in front of him, his friend merely grinned. 

"I met him! His name is Eduardo isn't that the boy Traci would talk about?" At the mention of Eduardo, Jaime immediately thought of how Traci had been hung up on him at the very beginning of Freshman year, though it wasn't until the middle of the year she soon gave up. But she never spoke about the reason as to why she gave up on her crush. Though he didn't mind since he asked her out during the summer, so far it was pretty good. Or as Bart would say - it was all pretty crash.

"How was he?" He asked his younger friend, Bart started talking about how Eduardo's hair was cool and how his personality seemed pretty cool and mysterious. The topic of the conversation remained targeted on the boy at the cafe until they got to their track meet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Things to remember from this chapter )
> 
> 1\. Eduardo is a 2nd-year student majoring in Chemistry. He is also a TA for a Chemistry class.  
> 2\. Bart is a 1st-year student who will be taking a Chemistry class.  
> 3\. Eduardo's dad is controlling.  
> 4\. Traci had a crush on Ed at the beginning of their first freshman year but mysteriously stopped liking him, that same year during the summer Jaime asked her out and the rest is history.


	2. He likes boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci's past crush is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never make her a bad guy and so instead she is a wing-woman.

** Chapter 2 **

_He likes boys_

Traci was one to always embrace her feelings, she could recollect the number of times she would confess her true feelings to a guy. Her best friend, Jaime, often would joke about how she and Bart were alike. That it felt like the two were related. When Traci first met Jaime she thought he was gay, not because of how close he and Bart were, but because of the fond look in Jaime's eyes whenever he would look at Bart. When the two graduated High School, they soon grew closer. She started working at Critters that she met **_him_**. His olive skin was shown thanks to the T-shirt he wore underneath the green apron, his messy black hair looked soft from where he stood, and his brown orbs immediately drew her in. Several days in the job she found out his name was Eduardo and he, like she was, is attending Central City University. Eduardo was majoring in Chemistry and he was the top of his department. 

She also noticed little things about him, like how he always looked bored but when a certain group of students walked in he would perk up. She noticed how when his dad visited things grew tense and how he wouldn't quite look interested in any girl that walked in. But Traci remained herself and always tried to talk to him, she did make him laugh once. That day she and Jaime celebrated with a night of pizza and movies. 

Four months into their small budding friendship, Traci took the leap and confessed to the Argentinian boy who had caught her heart. She still remembered his exact words, his accent had always been music to her ears yet this time it was far from musical. 

_"I'm sorry, I don't like anyone. I only see you as a friend."_ Her world shattered and she had left work early. Jaime found her at the small bench next to the Drama building, that day Traci thought back to the small moments involving Eduardo. How he wouldn't get near a girl, or how a boy in their English class had mentioned that he was homophic and how Eduardo looked pained hearing that word. How Eduardo would never - not once - look at a girl the way she would catch Jaime staring at her. 

It was a week later when he told her the truth. They were closing up when he came up to her, it was strange since Eduardo never - not once - showed any emotion. This time the bags underneath his eyes showed a more humane side of him.

" _Hey Traci, can I talk to you?"_ He looked nervous, something that was new to her. Usually, he was composed and calm, never nervous. She nodded and sat down at a chair, looking up at him with a curious look. The cafe was silent and the cars driving by were heard from outside. _"I'm sorry for-"_

_"No no you don't have to apologize, I understand I can be annoying and-_ " he shook his head gently and sat down in front of her. 

_"It's not you, It's me._ " He looked bothered by something, almost as if he was scared to speak up loudly. _"I like boys."_ He whispered it so softly, she almost thought she couldn't hear him. It took a moment to process but it hit her.

The guy she had a crush on liked boys and she wasn't bothered at all. 

**\---**

Seeing the way Bart looked at Ed made Traci think back to how she looked at him, she realized that their little impulsive Bart may have been a little star-struck by Eduardo. Jaime had mentioned that 2 years ago, Bart brought up a boy he had liked and after a while, Bart pulled away from them. He wouldn't hang out or leave his room, he was like that for a month until everything went back to normal. Jaime didn't know which guy Bart liked nor did Traci know, but whoever it was must have been blind not to realize what a great catch Bart Allen was. 

Traci saw the spark between the short-lived meeting between her two friends and it was her duty to make sure the two would end up together. 

"It's for the good of the people." She told herself, holding up the caramel bottle.

"Traci you're spilling the caramel on the counter." Eduardo's bored voice broke her thoughts and she nervously laughed. 

"My bad." She replied putting the bottle down on the marble counter and wiping up the spilled contents. "So uh Eduardo what did you think of Bart?" She asked curiously going closer to the boy. 

"He talks too much, I pray for the TA who will have to deal with him or the girl who has to deal with him." Eduardo sighed as he watched the clock tick by, Traci mentally smiled to herself. " _Oh if he only knew what team he did swing for, but it's not my place to say."_ Traci thought to herself. The people in the cafe were all wearing headphones, it was a slow day and she knew she had the advantage to keep talking. 

"Isn't he charming." She spoke up with a smile, Eduardo looked unimpressed and merely shrugged. 

"Charming and annoying are two different things Traci." His accent was slightly thick on the word charming and she took note of that. The two just needed a little push and Traci knew the perfect opportunity. 

"Hey, Eduardo can you help me on my summer work for Chemistry tomorrow afternoon." 

"You want me to use my only afternoon off for summer work- wait isn't that due on Monday?" Traci only smiled innocently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that clears some things up, but what does she have planned?


	3. Fast Times

** Chapter Three **

_Fast Times_

Eduardo woke up with his head feeling heavy, it was unusual for him to feel tired but this time it seemed like all his energy was drained from his body. The only thing about this feeling was that he had felt it before, back when he first told his dad that he didn't want to attend College back at Gotham. Leaving behind his father and moving to Central City seemed like a blissful dream, yet a nightmare. Even with the distance between the two, his father still managed to find a way to control him.

A buzz drove him out of his thoughts and he reached out for his phone that was on the table beside his bed. He could hear the shower running from the room next door and he could only assume that his roomate was finally waking up from his drunken state. 

Opening his phone's lockscreen, the brightness shortly blinded his sight and he immediately saw several messages and emails from professors. Yet one message stood out from the others. 

_Traci :_

_Don't forget we have our study afternoon Eduardo :)_

He groaned and fell back onto his bed, the thought of having to socialize with other people outside of work slightly bothered him. Having to actaully think about chemistry - something he wasn't really passionate about- already tired him out. Yet knowing he was going to live a life that wasn't even his own was reassuring since he could be financially stable. 

"Hey Dorado, have you seen the Advil pills?" The 19 year old currently had a towel wrapped around his waist, steam rising off of his skin. Virgil Hawkins was a current sophomore attending the same university, being a Engineer major had it's perks since he was always active both at the campus and outside of the campus. 

"We ran out when you gave the rest to your date last week." He responded sitting up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Virgil sighed and rubbed his head as he shut his eyes. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea." With that he walked out of the room, Eduardo took this as a sign that his girlfriend probably broke up with him. That was a con of being an engineer major- you have no time to be in a relationship. Though that rule would apply to chemistry majors as well. 

\---

Bart loved the rush of running. He just loved being active and everywhere, he was never able to stay in a stable relationship due to that sense of thinking. He always understood that sometimes people weren't made for relationships and he was ok with that. 

He couldn't even manage to find a major to stick with until he got the idea to follow in the family footsteps. He'd major in Criminal Justice, something that would allow him to help others, be everywhere, and it would allow him to feel a bit more helpful. It would also help him feel like less of a fraud. 

After his older cousin, Wally West, got in a car accident with Bart in the car, he hadn't felt the same. His cousin would never walk again and instead was stuck to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, but Artemis - his girlfriend of 4 years - stood by him throughout it all. That type of commitment allowed Bart to realize that there were people made for each other. He may not have that person but he was happy that his cousin did. 

With Wally confined to a wheelchair, the family depended on Bart to be an inspiration to his younger cousins. The burden of making the Allen/West name proud fell onto him, it's not like it was forced. It just seemed like it was up to him, he brought it upon himself. 

As Bart parked his motorcycle, he took off the helmet and set it down. The bright green sign of Critters was bright in his eyes, Bart's stomach did a small flip knowing the eyes he'd soon be seeing. 

He opened the door and the little bell rang throughout the small Cafe, since the sun was still being hidden by the morning fog it wasn't packed. 

"Hello welcome to Critters, how may I help you?" Traci's voice got Bart's stomach to calm down and he looked around for Ed, but he didn't see the boy anywhere. Traci must've noticed the far look in his eyes because she waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Huh? Oh did you say something Trace?" He asked shaking his thoughts away. She smiled and winked.

"He's running a bit late today, but he'll be going to the library with us." She spoke up, a hint of playfulness in her voice. The sound of the bell and footsteps from behind caused Bart to turn around.

Sporting a faded green long sleeve and dark pants, Eduardo stood at the door catching his breath. He looked up and his eyes met Bart's. 

"Isn't it too early for a frappuccino with two shots of espresso and extra caramel?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, Bart felt his mouth dry up and he then caught his breath.

"It's never too early Ed my amigo!" He replied throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer into the cafe. The smell of coffee filled Bart's nose and he realized that the boy must've chugged a mug of it down before running here. 

"We're not that close my friend." Eduardo slowly took off Bart's arm and walked behind the counter to Traci. He leaned on the counter and sighed. 

"I'm tell you Trace, I can't believe he just barely sent us the worksheets. I looked at it yesterday and I couldn't even understand it." The sound of a blender starting made him smile lightly, Ed was making his drink already. 

"I know, but we are going to have a tutuor." Traci grinned and pulled a bored looking Eduardo to them, a blender in one hand and a bottle of whipped cream in the other. 

"Wait I'm tutoring the both of you?" He asked. Traci only nodded in response, Ed sighed and merely went back to making the drink. 

"Come on amigo it'll be totally crash! I didn't want to feel like a third wheel with Trace and Jaime." Bart spoke up as Ed handed him his drink, he gave the money and grinned back at Ed. 

"Yeah chemistey is totally crash." Eduardo made air quotations and sarcasm dripped off his tongue but Bart didn't mind it one bit. He walked towards the door and turned back. 

"I'll come back in the afternoon so we can all walk to the library!" With that he left with one goal on his mind. 

To make Eduardo laugh. 


	4. A troubled mind

**Chapter Four**

_A Troubled Mind_

Eduardo always understood the concept of talking to others, but he was more of a listener when it came to talking in groups. Anxiety was a huge influence on his choices when it came to being in a group, his father would always chastise him regarding this habit. Though Eduardo never seemed to listen when it came to dealing with his social anxiety, sometimes it felt like his insides were being sucked out and it got harder to breath.   
  
Being a teacher's assistant was difficult due to this problem but Professor Williams always made sure that his sessions were one on one with a student that way he wouldn't have to deal with anything that would spark up his anxiety.   
  
As he sat in front of Traci and her boyfriend Jaime, with Bart beside him Eduardo noticed his heart was at a steady pace. Nothing was wrong and it seemed peculiar, but he didn't think anything of it.   
  
The once silent library had an interruption and that interruption was Bart Allen, who was currently tapping a pencil against the textbook catching a lot of bothered looks from those around them in the library. The younger boy had his earphones plugged in and was immune to any distractions around him, so he wasn't hearing when Eduardo was trying to tell him to knock it off.  
  
Eduardo then decided there was only one solution, he reached out and set his fingers down on Bart's fingers. The pencil gently going on the table due to Bart's thin fingers unlacing from it. The red-brown haired boy looked at Eduardo, brown orbs boring into his own. He then noticed that Bart has flecks of gold in his hues, like specks of gold. Eduardo then took off his hand turning his attention to paper in font of him. He felt someone staring at him and looked to the side to find Bart staring with a soft gaze.   
  
"It was a new beat I was testing out Ed, you didn't like it?" Bart spoke up, a friendly tone laced in his voice.  
  
"Can you blame him amigo, you always grow antsy and have to tap something." Jaime replied shaking his head, he wasn't serious but instead spoke in a playful manner.   
  
"Couldn't be that bad, with my good looks and talent, I can be the next JB." Bart replied.   
  
"You being compared to justin bieber isn't really a compliment." Traci spoke up, face etched in disappointment.  
  
"Traci, you listen to him everytime we clean up for closing time." Eduardo looked at her with a small grin, she turned red immediately after Jaime stifled a laugh.   
  
"Oh shush up." She playfully wacked Jaime's arm and he only held up his hands in surrender.   
  
"Ah my _amigo_ , you saved me." Bart flung an arm around his shoulders for effect.   
  
"No It would be an insult to Jb with being compared to you." Traci stopped and stifled her own laughter, Bart froze and a smile broke out.   
  
Someone from the right shushed them and no one spoke after that. It wasn't until Bart dropped his head down on his book that Eduardo looked up.   
  
"This isn't crash at all, aren't moles animals?" He spoke up rubbing his head, Eduardo looked over at the paper. The homework consisted of several problems relating to the same type of Chemistry you would see In a high school textbook.   
  
"Wait - but only one teacher assigned this type of homework. " He thought to himself looking closer at the problem.   
  
"Recognize it Eduardo?" Traci spoke up quietly, a dainty hand supporting her chin and her eyes flickered with amusement. A small smile was already forming on her lips and he realized that she knew all along.   
  
"Traci said you were a TA to Professor William's course, is it hard?" Her boyfriend spoke up. " _Por favor dime la verdad_."  
  
Eduardo could only guess that Traci got him to sign up for the class against his will, though she had a way with doing that to others.  
  
"Oh it wouldn't be hard for him Jaime, he's a genius at this stuff." Traci answered looking at him.   
  
"Wait you're a genius at this? That's pretty-"  
  
Bart stopped short immediately once a low buzzing sound was heard, he looked down at his phone and stood up.   
  
"Artemis?" Jaime spoke up, Traci's eyes dulled and all Bart did was nod. He walked out of the Library.   
  
**\---**  
  
"He'll be fine, he just tried to catch my fall. I just called to say we won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, I'm sorry." Her voice seemed strained almost as if she wanted to cry.   
  
Bart felt something build up in his throat, but he swallowed it down. The outside of the library was quiet, the sun was setting and a while ago he saw Traci and Jaime leave.   
  
The sun was slowly setting and the air grew a bit chillier than usual.   
  
"Alright it's ok. It's crash." He replied quietly, he was looking forward to seeing his cousin and his fiance again but he understood the situation.   
  
"Ok, I'm so sorry Bart. Wally is just- he's still taking the hard." She carefully spoke up. There was crying heard in the background and Bart knew that little Nora was starting to grow tired.   
  
"It's fine, tell him I said hi and I hope he feels better." Bar responded. "I have to go, bye Artemis." He hung up and slid down the wall and sat on the floor, head leaned back against the cold bricks.  
  
The back door opened, but he didn't bother to look up. The smell of cigarettes filled his nose and only then he looked up to see Eduardo leaned up on the wall beside him.  
  
He must've had a questioning look because Ed merely pulled the cigarette out of his lips and exhaled, a small cloud forming.   
  
"I usually don't smoke, only when I'm thinking really hard about something."  
  
"You're in college shouldn't that be everyday?" Bart replied, teasing half heartedly.   
  
"Not for me it isn't, sometimes it just comes to me." Eduardo replied, he took the cigarette and smashed it on the ground carefully. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Bart turned to look at him and slowly shook his head.   
  
"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm not feeling the mode so it's all good." A thin smile made a way onto his lips and Eduardo only nodded in return.   
  
The two looked at each other for a few minutes until a small bell rang throughout the campus.   
  
"The library is going to be closing and your things are still in there." Eduardo spoke up walking away from the library. He stopped short and turned around.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Eduardo Dorado, chemistry major."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I never got a chance to introduce myself. If I were you I'd rush to get my bags before the library closes my friend." He replied, Bart felt awestruck but quickly nodded and stood up.   
  
"I'll be back in a flash." He got up and ran to the door but almost bumped in the wall.  
  
"How impulsive." Eduardo noted quietly to himself.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope the characters are not that out of character and please comment your thoughts. 
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to  
>  ComplicatedYetSimple  
>  BloodRoseKnight  
>  SweetWhimsy   
>  Jinx_the_Hunter


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five

_The Truth_

Eduardo walked silently beside Bart who hadn't said a word since they left the library. It wasn't awkward nor was it comfortable. The smaller boy looked as if he were deep in thought if there was an earthquake he would still be pondering over his thoughts. Eduardo looked at his shoes trying to distract himself from his wandering thoughts, he didn't expect himself agreeing to go out to eat with the hyperactive boy and the others, but then again he always manages to get himself into situations he would usually steer clear away from. 

"I was supposed to go to my Cousin and his wife's house to eat dinner. They promised they'd make something as a way to congratulate me on getting into Central University." Bart spoke up his hands gripping his phone. The boy's usual spark was nowhere to be found in his eyes and Eduardo realized he was trying to talk about what had happened. Though he didn't really know him well, so he had no idea how to comfort him. 

"Did they call to cancel?" Eduardo asked carefully. Bart stopped walking and turned to look at him, he looked away as if hesitant to dwell more into the conversation, but soon enough looked back.

"My Cousin hurt himself again. About 2 years ago we got into a bad boating accident, I got off unscathed, but he ended up being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I feel like ever since then, he's been distant from me. Every time we make plans, he cancels without even telling me himself." At this, Bart is looking down and the silence around them welcomes the mood with open arms. The campus's lights flicker slightly and the buzzing of the crickets fills his ears. 

He lightly rests his hand on Bart's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him with a look that he doesn't recognize. 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, have you talked to him about it?" Bart shakes his head at this and Eduardo quirks his lips up slightly patting his shoulder. "Than that's the problem, one of these days you should talk to him about it." Bart looks at him and smiles lightly back. The sparks slowly light up his eyes and Eduardo is somehow pleased he managed to cheer the boy up a bit. 

"There you two are! Come on, Jaime has been trying to call you Bart, we're gonna go eat!" Eduardo immediately pulls his arm back and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking past Traci towards Jaime. 

**\---**

Bart can name several moments where he felt like he shouldn't have been born. 

The first is when his mother died at childbirth, he felt like his father held some sort of grudge. Though his father was like a golden retriever at times, always trying to please Bart. As if he was scared his son could leave him as his wife did. Bart always made sure to live up to his father's unspoken expectations, but the most memorable moment was during the summer of 16'. Wally had dragged him on a boat ride, it was unplanned and Bart remembered how Artemis told them not to do it. Wally merely kissed a baby Nora and gave Artemis a quick peck before pushing Bart towards the boat. Barry and Iris were laughing from the picnic table while his dad was warning Wally not to be too fast.

It happened in a flash, the boat flipped and Wally feet somehow got caught in the motor while Bart remembered sinking down further in the dark blue waters. He remembered seeing red everywhere, how it slowly blended in with the blue. The lights flashed past him as he was being rolled on a table. 

After that, everything changed. Wally grew distant. Artemis cried more. Don moved away and his grandparents also moved further away. The West-Allen family broke apart that summer and Bart blamed himself every day for it. Yet here he was, surrounded by his friends. Laughing and joking as if he didn't ruin an entire family. The guilt was eating him alive. He almost ruined his friendship with Jaime, he was close to confessing 3 weeks after the accident. 

He was in his room, he had avoided everyone like a plague. Jaime burst in his room demanding what was happening and why he was ignoring everyone's calls. Jaime immediately froze once he saw his tear-stained eyes and the bags under his eyes. He remembered how safe he felt in his arms, just to hear several days after how he wanted to confess to Traci. So Bart did what any best friend would do. 

_"Amigo, that sounds crash! Go for it!"_ His heart broke when he heard himself say these words. He distanced himself again, but he told Jaime it was because of another boy. He could only salvage what little friendships he could. If he lost his family, he couldn't lose his best friend. 

Bart was only built to destroy, or at least that's what he tells himself every day. 

He looked down at his critter sandwich and no longer had an appetite, Jaime and Traci were chatting amongst themselves. He was driven out of his thoughts when he saw a drink put in front of him, he looked up to see a bored Eduardo. 

"A Mocha Frappuccino with extra caramel drizzle, no shots added because it's almost 11:30." He answered drinking his own coffee. Traci swooned and shook his arm to which he only shook her off with an unamused look. Bart felt Jaime nudge him, but he kept his stare on Eduardo for a bit more before drinking his Frap.


	6. Realization

**Chapter Six**

_Realization_

Classes would normally be intimidating if he were back as an underclassman, the only thing that Eduardo found intimidating was having to socialize with people. He had no choice but to talk to strangers since he was a TA for Professor Williams, he normally knew no one in the Chemistry classes since his only friend was in an entirely different department. Eduardo walked through the hallway with his backpack slung around his shoulder in an uncaring manner, he was over waking up early for morning classes. As he walked closer to the designated classroom, he heard the Professor introducing his assignments and collecting the work. The sound of paper ruffling echoed into the hallway where Eduardo was and he took a deep breath preparing himself for the day. 

"-start piling the homework a the edge of each row and my TA will collect it once he walks-" 

"I'm here John," Eduardo said cooly as he walked in, setting his bag down on a desk in the front that was meant for the Teacher Assistants. He felt all eyes on him, but he ignored it in favor of returning a small smile to the Professor. "I'll collect the papers, want me to grade them?"

"That'll be perfect Eduardo, thank you." With that, he started setting up the projector to discuss the syllabus he had prepared for the class.

As Eduardo went up to collect the papers from each row he noticed someone watching him, looking up he made eye contact with a smiling Bart. The red-haired boy was grinning brightly at Eduardo, he handed the papers to him. The faint smell of cologne overcame his sense and Bart's eyes glinted with mischief. 

"I didn't know you worked here to _amigo_ , are you stalking me?" Bart whispered to Eduardo in a teasing tone. Eduardo merely fixed the papers by tapping them on the desk to get them all in a proper stack, glancing over with a slight grin. 

"I should be asking you if you're stalking me," Eduardo replied. "First the cafe, then the library, and now my only safe haven from you." Bart beamed as Eduardo breezed by getting back to his original task at hand. That boy was sunshine in a body and sometimes it irked Eduardo since he was not accustomed to seeing such vivid colors in his sight. 

The students started their whispering, secrets that can only be amongst their own choosing, slowly the panic rose in Eduardo and yet he kept his cool. John asked a question concerning the tests to which one boisterous voice spoke up.

"Pathologically music has been proven to assist the brain in thinking, does that mean we can listen to music while taking our exams?" With all the assignments in hand, Eduardo fought back a grin realizing that Bart hadn't used the word correctly. The class soon broke out in chuckles from the students and even John had a small smile.

"Allen I don't believe you used the word correctly and no, you may not listen to your One Direction music while testing," John answered. Eduardo sat on his seat taking out his red pen and turned to glace at Bart who turned red.

"Professor Williams, why'd you have to expose me like that?" He asked as the class chuckled once more. The energy of the class was high and it was all thanks to the hyperactive boy. It was a step up from the Bart who was sad yesterday unless he was putting up a front to divert anyone's prying eyes. Eduardo started going over the papers when he heard a phone's ringtone interrupt the class's silence. The professor stopped and said that now they should go around and introduce each other in order to find a group for the semester. 

"Eduardo I'll be stepping out real quick, can you watch over the class? I need to take a call. If I'm not back in 5 minutes go over the essays with them" Eduardo nodded as John walked out of the class accepting the phone call. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Bart with a grin, the red-haired boy pulled an extra chair next to Eduardo, resting his head on a lightly tanned hand. 

"So _amigo_ watcha doing?" His tone was light and his eyes still gleamed, Eduardo held out Bart's paper which had a red-colored 'D' on it. 

"I'm grading papers _amigo_." Eduardo replied giving a small smirk. 

"No way, that is not crash at all. Ed my man don't do this to me." Bart begged, dramatically leaning on his arm. Eduardo pretended to think it over and added a plus next to the letter. A group of girls called Bart over, a few boys chimed in asking him to join their group.

"You should probably go, you need a group Allen." Eduardo nodded at the group of college students calling him, he turned back to look at the other papers as Bart stood up.

"You're my favorite barista slash teacher's assistant." Bart winked and with that, he walked over to the group giving a boy a high-five. Eduardo was not surprised to see that Bart was popular on his first day, he was very extroverted and could make anyone want to become friends with him even though he can be a bit too outspoken. He shook his thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. 

**\---**

Bart sat down next to a girl named Trixi and they all leaned in close to him, their eyes filled with questions that made him nervous. Can they smell the coffee on him? A girl with light brown highlights decorating her black hair cleared her throat and Bart recalled her name being Haden. 

"I didn't know that you're close with the TA." Bart didn't know how she would know, they just met. He decided to just go along with it, judging from the group's looks it was rare to be close with a Teacher's assistant. 

"Is it not normal to be friends with a TA?" He asked, in the group he was the youngest as the rest of them were either sophomores and juniors. The group burst out in light laughter and one the dark-haired boys 'Lee' patted his shoulder. 

"It's normal to be close with a TA just not with him," Lee answered glancing at Eduardo who was focused on grading the papers. Unlike the rest of the classes, this was a remedial Chemistry class so the students only went above 25. Bart was sure he'd finish grading them in no time especially since his major was Chemistry. "He is always quiet, smart but kept to himself the majority of the time."

"It's sort of hot, but he's always busy." Another girl, Miranda, spoke up. Her braids were tied back and her green eyes flickered from Eduardo to Bart. It's as if she was calculating something, Jaime always had the look when they were in High School. 

"He never smiles either." A pale boy named Thomas added with a shake of his head, blonde locks wacking Miranda in the face causing her to lightly slap his shoulder. "Sorry." It wasn't to genuine in Bart's opinion, but he didn't say it out loud. The conversation felt uneasy and Bart just wanted to leave, Artemis had messaged him before he walking into the class and he hasn't checked it at all. He felt like his energy was being drained and maybe it was because when he walked into Critters and didn't see Eduardo, he left. He was coffee deprived and it was taking a toll on him. 

"Really? He's a pretty crash and-" The sound of the front desk being tapped on attracted the attention of the class. Eduardo stood in the front and Bart felt his heart jump a bit. 

"Professor Williams told me to pass out the essays, most of you need to work on your thesis as well as your equations. It seemed as though everyone worked on it the night before and if I can tell just by glancing it's not a good sign. Come and collect your paper, if you have questions I'm sure you can go to the office hours on your syllabus." With that, he spread the papers on the desk and walked back to his chair looking over another piece of paper. Bart glanced at him and wondered if he heard everything. 

**\---**

Bart exited the class leaning on a wall and pulling out his phone. He had followed Eduardo's advice the night Artemis had told him that they couldn't make it to dinner, he messaged asking if it was ok if he visited his uncle Wally. Pulling out the phone he felt his heart thump loudly against his ribcage, it's been months since he had last been near family, years since spending time with his family was a good experience. The light flickered on his phone and the message was clear. 

_**Artemis**_ : _Maybe it isn't a good idea. Wally is in one of those moods._

His heart dropped and he rested his head on the cool manilla colored walls, students passing by wrapped in their own world. The chatter amongst the sea of students filled his ears and it was getting hard to breathe, the green sweatshirt he wore felt hot against his skin and he wanted nothing more than to pull it off and sleep. Usually, when he was like this, he would call Jaime but lately, Jaime stopped picking up his phone and Bart couldn't blame him Everyone had to move on from things that burdened them. How can you move on from the burden when it's yourself though? Bart asked himself that a lot lately. The talking grew louder and he felt everything around him get stuffy, his next class was in an hour and yet his body couldn't move it was as if he was stuck in one place now. 

Someone lightly shoved him along and he turned to see Eduardo, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"I noticed you were drifting off in class, my shift starts in 10 minutes. How does your usual frappe sound _amigo_?" Eduardo asked and Bart was thankful. 

"Sounds-"

"Crash right?" Eduardo finished with a slight smirk, his hands were no longer on Bart's back and instead at his side. The coolness his hands brought remained, his body no longer felt hot nor did breathing seem hard. Eduardo's gaze remained on the path in front of them, but his eyes flicked to Bart. 

"My aunt said no. I can't visit until my Uncle is better, mentally." Bart spoke up, they passed by the track field and Bart felt the urge to run over. Whenever he ran, he forgot. Even if it was for a bit, it felt nice forgetting his worries. The familiar scent of freshly cut grass comforted Bart reminding him of the days where his father and family visited the farm. He would race with Wally for hours, it was a memory he held close and whenever he thought back to it, the familiar presence of guilt surrounded him.

"It'll take time, things like this take time. The only thing you could do is focus on yourself, when it happens it'll happen Bart." Eduardo replied softly, he stopped to look at him. His brown eyes were warm and Bart felt like he was back on the farm. 

"Ok." Bart answered with a slight grin, he felt like it didn't reach his eyes but it was his 2nd genuine smile. The first was when he saw that Eduardo at the beginning of class, they continue to walk to the coffee shop. It was a comfortable walk and they managed to not get wrapped up in the crowd of students advertising their clubs and extra classes to take, Bart felt as if he'd known Eduardo for years because he wasn't awkward with him at all. Though he did feel guilty since he told him things that not even Jaime knew. The aroma of coffee filled his nose and they were soon opening the glass door, the familiar sound of the bell echoing in his ears. Traci was at the register smiling brightly as she saw Bart and Eduardo. 

"One frap coming up." Bart spoke up with a teasing tone. Bart nodded and sat down at a table deciding that he should respond to Artemis before she thinks badly of him. 


	7. Concern

Chapter Seven 

_Concern_

Eduardo never understood the idea of being infatuated with someone to the point where you could imagine romantic moments happening in the future. There were memories that would resurface when these thoughts came to mind, memories of his mom and father arguing. Maria Dorado met Ed Dorado Sr in college, the two eloped and they moved to Central City. 2 years later they had him and it went well until his father got a job at a laboratory. When his father paid more attention to his work rather than his wife, that's when the light vibrant colors faded. More bottles of liquor were bought, more arguments took place of the light conversations, and she grew frustrated with her life. Soon Eduardo saw less of his mom and the good memories were outweighed by the bad ones. One memory that had haunted him was the memory of his mother's death. His mom hadn't woke up from her sleep in the morning and finally, he gave up, Ed had sat on the couch watching Justice League thinking she was just asleep. The sound of his Dorado Sr crying still echoed in his ears. His father was never quite the same after that, he left Eduardo in the care of his grandparents. When he was in High School, Ed ran away to find his father and when he did, his father still kept his distance. The only time he would call is to make sure Ed was doing well in his classes. 

The relationship fully soured when his grandparents died, the only one who showed up to the funeral was Virgil. His friend from High School was the only one who was there for him during those times, after that he applied to Central City, the farthest college from his father. There were times where his father had shown up at his job, usually, those days ended up leaving both of them upset at each other. His father was the only family he had left and yet he felt as though he had no one left. 

Eduardo began to grow unsure of how he felt towards Bart, the feelings scared him and he knew he could not mention it to anyone. Feelings were a scary thing, they left you open and vulnerable. Allowing a person inside just so they can leave at any given moment. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts when the door opened to his dorm, from where he sat at his desk he saw Virgil. The boy seemed frustrated with something from the way he threw his bag on his bed and leaned against the wall sliding down to the carpeted floor. 

"Are-"

"It's girlfriend problems, don't worry Eduardo." He assured his friend with a nod. Eduardo just turned away and focused on his assignments, that's another reason why he refused to get romantically involved with anyone. Problems and stress seem to be a package deal when you get into a relationship with someone. Besides he believed that Bart deserved better than someone who had father problems and can't even understand the complexity of family-related issues. How can he help someone when he couldn't even help himself? The sound of light snoring bounced off the walls of their small dorm, Virgil had dozed off. Eduardo stood up from the comfort of his chair to help his friend on his bed.

A small ping grabbed his attention and a chill went through his body. 

**Father**

_I need you to come home immediately. It's important._

**\---**

Bart went to Critters hoping to catch a glimpse of Eduardo before he started his day. He had heard back from Artemis and she assured him that he can come over in two days. There was a nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach that would not go away, he was sure it was because he has not seen them for a while. When he walked up to the counter he was met with Traci looking nervous as well.

"Where's Ed Trace?" She just cleared her throat and handed him his drink, which caused him to be confused. 

"Eduardo told me that you'd come for this drink and he took the day off, he wouldn't say why though." She answered with a light smile. "I'm sure he'll explain everything when we see him tomorrow." Except two days passed and no one had seen Eduardo. When he asked his professor, he had said that Ed needed to leave the city for a bit. There was nothing else said on the matter because he was interrupted by a pool of students surrounding the professor asking questions regarding the exam coming up. 

The days passed slowly, Bart had nothing to look forward to and in the morning he was going to see Artemis and Wally. He was no longer excited and he felt lonely. He knew Traci and Jaime were always there if he needed to talk or hang out, but it did not feel right. In fact, it felt wrong hanging out with a couple who want alone time together. He knew people from his classes, but they weren't real friends and instead people he just talked to about classes. 

\---

He woke up Friday afternoon, the sun peeked through the blinds on his right side. He laid there looking at the ceiling, there had been no messages about canceling the plans today and no messaged from Eduardo. No one has heard from the boy, his roommate had said that Ed needed to go out of the city for a bit for a family event - or at least that's what he told Traci when she asked. Bart got ready slowly, it felt like his soul left his body and he was just moving at the commands of someone else. It was around the evening when he got to West house he knocked. He heard something crash and the door opened to reveal a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Nora Crock West. The six-year-old was jumping up and down in excitement, hugging his legs tightly. 

"Mom! It's Bart!" She cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house. It seemed different and yet the feeling of dread still clung on. The house was warm and the pictures on the wall were all old photos, the entire family smiling. Pictures of Wally and Bart in front of the same boat that caused Wally to be bound in the wheelchair. There was a huge crack in the photo, and he was sure it was Wally's doing. Artemis came out of the kitchen bringing Bart into a hug.

"Hi Bart, congratulations on getting into your dream college." She pulled away and gave him a smile. "We're all so proud of you." Wally was nowhere to be seen and he still hadn't come out. Artemis must have noticed this because she ushered him into the kitchen. 

"Mommy and I were making a cake. Right mommy?" Nora spoke up brightly sitting on the chair pointing at a disfigured cake, chocolate frosting was splattered on the break and Nora was currently pouring sprinkles in one area. The smell somehow reminded him of Critters and it brought him back to Eduardo. He shook the thought out of his head and cleared his throat standing beside Artemis who was in front of the stove stirring something. 

"Where's Wally?" He asked, Artemis stopped and looked at him. It was the same look that he had been given over and over ever since the accident. Pity and worry. Two feelings that he had grown accustomed to being given, the feeling grew hot inside his head. Everything came out and he felt like he could no longer contain the feeling. 

"He's in the room, he's just tir-"

"Does he hate me Artemis?" His voice cracked towards the end and he looked up at her, his body shook and everything grew warmer. Artemis's face froze and she stepped close to him, her arms outstretched as if to bring him in.

"No-" but he stepped back.

"It feels like that you know, him not wanting to see me and the family moving away from everyone..." He looked at the floor and he heard Nora's footsteps walk out of the kitchen. The white tile floors reminded him of the hospital where he had waited to see how Wally was doing. "I'm sorry if I made him be stuck on that stupid wheelchair, I'm sorry if I split up the family, or if I ruined your marriage. But why aren't you guys just honest with me?!" He screamed out looking at her, he felt his cheeks get wet and he realized that he was crying. 

"Bart that-"

"You only call or message to cancel plans, only twice have you messaged good news. To congratulate me on getting into my college and for today. Wally can't even look at me anymore, the last time that I saw my uncle look at me was before the accident!" Artemis looked as broken as Bart felt. "Please don't call me anymore. I can't keep this up if I'm the only one trying to keep it together." With that Bart ran out. 

**\---**

Eduardo had gotten to his dorm around six, but with all the thoughts in his head, he needed to clear his head. He decided on a walk, he put on his jacket and when he stepped outside the cold air welcomed him. Cars were driving past, the sound calming him down. His father had tried to rekindle their relationship, saying that he was sorry. He was sick. Or at least that's what Eduardo had gotten from their talks, his father admitted that he had been a bad father. Yet Eduardo hadn't broken, he accepted the apology but decided that there could be nothing gained from rekindling a relationship that couldn't be fixed. It was the second time that he saw his father cry, as he closed the door to his dad's home Eduardo felt terrible. He spent a day at his mom's gravestone. He spent another day at his grandparent's gravestones. He turned off his phone because he didn't want distractions. He finally realized that although forgiving was hard, he had to do it. He couldn't cast aside the only family he had left and so he returned to his dad's home. They spent time together and yet Eduardo never came out, he only mentioned his work, classes, and his friends. He mentioned Bart and surprisingly his father seemed amused by his story on hanging out with him, how he drank so many sugary drinks, how he sucked at Chemistry, and when he talked about him he realized his father had a genuine look on his face. The same look that he had seen when he told his father he had gotten into C.C.U. The look of a proud parent. 

When he asked what the look was for, his father merely shrugged. 

_"Nada mi hijo."_ Was his father's only response. It was around 10 that he had decided to walk back, he took the route that led him towards Critters. It was then that he saw a boy sitting in front of the door, the lights were off and the only lights were the streetlamps, stoplights, and headlights of passing cars. No one was on the sidewalk as it was late at nights, the weather wasn't the best to be out in. He walked over and saw the familiar reddish hair belonging to the same boy who had taken over his thoughts. 

"Bart?" The boy looked up and Eduardo realized that he had been crying, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were tear-stained. Eduardo knelt down and was about to reach out to rest his hand on Bart's shoulder to only have the younger boy bring him into a tight hug. 

"I tried...I can't face them again Ed...not again..." His voice cracked and Ed only wrapped his arms around him tightly not knowing what to say or do. 

"It's ok...you're ok, it'll all work out..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.  
> Please comment down your thoughts. 
> 
> ( Things to remember from this chapter )
> 
> 1\. Eduardo is a 2nd-year student majoring in Chemistry. He will also be a TA for a chemistry class.  
> 2\. Bart is a 1st-year student and mentioned that he will be taking a Chemistry class.  
> 3\. Eduardo's dad is controlling.  
> 4\. Traci had a small crush on Ed at the beginning of their freshman year but mysteriously stopped liking him, that same year during the summer Jaime asked her out. The rest is history.


End file.
